World Order - Part 1
World Order - Part 1 is the eighth episode of the first season. It is the eighth episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 16th, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis A new enemy that is threatening Sodor makes his presence known. Plot Katie arrives at her night shift job for the Norramby signal box. She talks to her boss, Roger Feldman, for a little, until she hears someone coming. She and Roger hide, and watch as Diesel 10 and Bert oil past with Henry. Kate then recognizes the green engine as they get farther away. Henry wakes up in a scrapyard, as a diesel named Theodore shunts him backwards. He's shocked and angry, until Diesel 10 himself introduces himself. He tells Henry his plans for the Island of Sodor, and then has him shunted all the way to the end of the siding by another diesel, Salty. The diesel apologizes for Diesel 10's actions and insists that he isn't evil like them. After he leaves, three other steam engines introduce themselves as Violet, Charlie, and Whiff respectively. The four engines talk for a while, up until 'Arry and Bert shout for them to be quiet. Violet retorts by insulting both of them, and the three argue until Diesel 10 shuts them up. He taunts Henry by showing him the corpse of an old Sodor engine, Alfred, and says they'll end up like him if they don't stay quiet. Frightened, they obey and fall silent. One night later, Henry is woken up to see Katie and Roger have arrived to save all of them. However, just as they go to leave, Charlie speaks too loudly, causing Diesel 10 to storm over angrily. The large diesel gets so angry, that he screams that "he's had enough", and murders Charlie right in front of everyone. Horrified, Violet bashes Jeremy offo f the tracks, making a run for it. Henry and Whiff quickly follow behind her. Diesel 10 orders 'Arry, Bert, Theodore, and Dart after them. As the three engines race away from the Scrapyards, Violet asks Henry where they're going. Henry decides that he is going to lead her and Whiff back to Sodor. He leads the way as they puff into the distance. Characters * Henry (Flashback) * Diesel 10 (Flashback) * 'Arry (Flashback) * Bert (Flashback) * Jeremy (Flashback) * Theodore (Flashback) * Salty (Flashback) * Katie Oltera (Flashback) * Violet (Flashback) * Whiff (Flashback) * Charlie (Flashback) * Roger Feldman (Flashback) * Splatter (Flashback; No Lines) * Dodge (Flashback; No Lines) * Den (Flashback; No Lines * Dart (Flashback; No Lines) * Alfred (Flashback; Corpse) Locations * Mainland Scrapyard Deaths * Alfred (Off-Screen; Confirmed Fate) * Charlie Soundtracks * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "16 Months Later" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "Carver's Theme" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 4 - "Train Station Escape" Trivia * First appearance of Roger Feldman. * First appearance of Theodore. * First appearance of Salty. * First appearance of Violet. * First appearance of Whiff. * First (and last) appearance of Charlie. (Alive) * This is the first episode where Thomas and Edward do not appear. ** As of this episode, no character has appeared in every single episode. * This episode is the first to uploaded within the same month as the previous one. ** It is also the shortest span between episodes, with only 4 days. * This episode's title comes from Diesel 10's words to Henry: "he'll learn the ways of the new world order soon." Goofs/Errors * When Diesel 10 backs up after killing Charlie, a hand can be seen pulling him back. * As Jeremy moves toward Violet, Dart and Theodore can be seen sitting off the tracks. * When Violet knocks Jeremy off the tracks, a hand can be seen on her tender. Episode List Category:Episodes